


The Spirits Smile Upon Us

by memestofmemes



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, graphic depictions of two people loving each other, no beta we die like men, slight angst, slight p5r spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memestofmemes/pseuds/memestofmemes
Summary: There's nothing like being with the person you love most on a bright, autumn day.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	The Spirits Smile Upon Us

**Author's Note:**

> You ever get so pissed off you make a fic out of spite and end up liking how it turns out. Also wow, I haven't posted a fic since 2017. Final word count is 1111 so I hope everyone gets some good vibes cause oh boy do we all need some.
> 
> Disclaimer: Never been to Japan, never been to a Japanese shrine. I only did some light research so I'm sorry if it's not 100% correct.

It was a beautiful autumn day. It was sunny, but with a bit of a chill as all the leaves on the trees were turning into a lovely shade of red. They were walking up to a shrine, hands linked together as Ren quietly took in the scenery around them.

“You’ve been rather quiet this whole time. Are you enjoying yourself, Ren?” Goro spoke up, he had the softest and more sincere smile on his face. It made Ren’s heart skip a beat, it was hard for him to believe they’d been dating for a year now.

Ren smiled back and gave a wink, “I always have a good time with you, Honey.” 

“Honestly, you’re so corny.” Goro shook his head with a sigh.

“You love it though! Nyah~!”

“Please stop.”

Ren let out a snicker letting them go back to the comfortable silence. He remembered how he first asked Goro to be his boyfriend. It was right after Goro surprised Ren by showing up alive and well on his doorstep in his hometown roughly two months after Ren had left. Goro wasn’t even able to get a word in before Ren asked him out and he wasn’t even sure where the words came from, but it was all uphill from there. 

Even though Goro didn’t accept right away they still spent as much time together as possible before Goro finally asked Ren and Morgana to move in with him back in Tokyo. After moving in, tensions were high as they tried to stay just friends, but it wasn’t even a week after that they made out in the kitchen and Goro finally agreed to be together properly. After that they merged their rooms together and made the spare bedroom a study (and bought a bigger bed).

Their schedules at first were nearly completely different for a long while. Ren was in his last year of High School and Goro was taking evening classes at University while working part time in the day. Ren felt bad and had started working with Lala again even though Goro insisted it was fine. They had their arguments and equal silent treatments, but they worked it out (after speaking to their older adult confidants and getting other their own stubbornness).

Now though Ren was done with Shujin for good and was working full time waiting for the spring for his university classes to start. Ren couldn’t be more happy and satisfied with life and he could tell a weight had been lifted from Goro’s shoulders with how much more relaxed the other man had become.

Goro’s voice snapped Ren out of his trance, “Ah, we’re almost there.” Sure enough Ren could see an old shrine nearby. The red of the building nearly blended in with the leaves even though it was no small building.

When they arrived there were hardly any people there besides the Priest and a few shrine maidens working around the place. It was a pleasant change from the constant busy streets of Shibuya and the lack of people meant less nosy eyes staring at them. The Priest gave a small smile and nod when he noticed Goro who nodded back before taking Ren a different direction away from the main building of the shrine.

Slowly they approached the graveyard that was attached to the far side of the shrine. It wasn’t huge, but it was well maintained with very little moss on some of the graves. They paused in front of a more modest grave, Goro let go of Ren’s hand and gave a bow.

“Hello again mother. It’s been a while and I brought the one I told you about with me.”

Ren made quick to also bow, “it’s an honor to meet you miss!”

They stood there in silence as the wind picked up a bit making the leaves rustle around with a few falling off. It didn’t feel awkward at all to Ren as he was used to Goro sitting at home meditating in front of the photo of his mom. It was just rare for him to also sit or stand beside Goro when he was in that zone as he didn’t feel like it was right from him to intrude on such a precious moment.

“I um… didn’t just bring you here to see her.” Goro’s hands were in his pockets fidgeting.

Ren turned to look at Goro as he continued to speak, “I want to say we’ve been through a lot, but that’d be an understatement. Honestly I’m still surprised you even wanted to be with me, let alone live under the same roof after all the shit I put you through.”

Ren nodded and he could see his boyfriend’s eyes get watery. “I… damn it. I’ve been discussing this a lot with my therapist and Sae so I… ah fuck it.”

Ren felt his heart jump into his throat as Goro dropped to one knee and pulled out a small box with a simple silver band with a small ruby in the middle. “Ren Amamiya, will you marry this sentimental fool?”

Ren let out a laugh as his eyes watered, “H-hey I’m supposed to be the sentimental fool.” Rubbing his eyes he nodded, “yes, yes of course I’ll marry you now get back up here.”

On command Goro stood back up and slipped the ring on Ren’s figure letting him admire it up close. They both had the dumbest smiles on their faces.

“Wait, how’d you even figure out my ring size?”

Goro laughed, “of course that’s the first question you ask. Remember two weeks ago when we went out shopping with Ann and Ryuji and they kept having you try on a bunch of tacky rings?”

“What?! Seriously?! I knew those two were up to something, but never thought they would go rogue and do your evil bidding.” Ren pouted which was met with a quick kiss.

“Oh please give them some credit. They’ve been me helping long before then. Shall we leave and go for lunch now, darling?” Goro chuckled, holding Ren’s hand again after putting the now empty box back into his pocket.

“Ugh, you better give me your ring size so I can get you one as well!”

“I refuse to give it up so easily. You’ll have to come up with a masterful plan if you want to know, thief.”

“Unbelievable! Played by my own fiancé!”

As they left Goro could have sworn he saw a glimpse of a smiling woman with long, honey brown hair standing by his mother’s grave. He couldn’t help, but feeling that deep down that everything was going to be alright from now on.


End file.
